


Холодно.

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Assorti, Original Work
Genre: Assorti - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: !квестАУЦелитель, упырь.





	Холодно.

\- Дирол?  
Холодно. Уже почти месяц холодно.  
Фитили уже отсырели. Крыша протекает. Появилась мелкая живность. Местами вкусная.  
Было бы неплохо, если бы где-нибудь рядом с магами кто-то начал умирать. Тогда бы им потребовалась помощь целителя, и они бы наколдовали водяное зеркало сюда. Или послали бы кого-нибудь. Вкусного.  
Голод дерет нутро.  
Никто не приходит.

\- Дирол?  
Он не кидается даже на крыс. Просто ходит. Ходит. И ходит.  
По подвалу. По комнатам. Вокруг гроба. Нарезает круги у двери.  
На улицу не выходит. Ждет.

\- Дирол?  
Голод не то, чтобы пропал, просто сам Тик Так чувствует себя... мертвее, чем обычно. Тот рассказывал как-то про големов. Оживших глиняных глыб, черствых как камень. Интересно, упыри могут стать големами? Может он уже стал?

\- Дирол?  
Саван поднимает пыль с пола. Он стоит у окна и методично водит когтями по раме. Одну дыру он так уже проскреб.   
Холодно. 

Тик Так слышит биение сердец. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Он чувствует людей.  
Тот вышел сам. Когда он кому-то нужен, к нему приходили, он никогда еще не выходил сам. Разве что редко когда - за едой. За лошадками нельзя ходить так долго.  
Если там, снаружи, все же что-то произошло? Если он посчитал, что должен кому-то помощь? Кому-то еще? Кому-то другому?  
Дерево противно застонало, треснув. Еще одна дырка.  
Пусть. Пока будет порядок наводить, задумается сто раз, чтобы выходить куда-то.  
Он вернется. Он придет.

Холодно.

Когда кто-то заходит, он не сразу реагирует. Его хватает на то, чтобы приподнять голову и слабо порадоваться тому, что за окном ночь и сквозь проем не льется обжигающий свет.  
Входят люди. Он их не знает. Но он знает запах.  
Один из них аккуратно кладет длинный сверток чуть дальше у двери. Второй ему что-то говорит. Они спорят.  
Тик Так их не слышит. Он слышит запах.  
Он слишком долго не забирался днем в подвал. При движении кости сухо хрустят. Он медлителен. Его не заметили. Ушли, оставив сверток, книжку и проронив что-то про наконец исполненную посмертную волю.  
Они все еще препирались, когда он смог доползти, вскрыв ткань когтями, словно кожуру у фрукта. Он упал лицом на грудь, вдыхая знакомый запах. Повел носом к шее. У него тоже все сухим стало. Наверно, он слишком долго не выходил на свет.   
Стены зачадили. Помещение начало заволакивать дымом. Те двое, за окном, уже не спорили.  
Дыма стало слишком много. Он бы, наверно, задохнулся. А еще жарко.  
Но сейчас - ничего. Попытавшись впустить зубы в жесткую, пропавшую тленом плоть, Тик слегка истерично засмеялся.   
Он бы обрадовался. Он всегда хотел узнать, могут ли плакать упыри.  
Глаза жжет. Плохо.  
Как же жарко.

\- Слышь, там ж вроде стонет кто?  
\- Мразь и нехристь, не твоего ума дело. Сказано - делай.  
\- Так поджигать же не велели. Он завещал, чтоб притащили его на холмик этот.  
\- Обещал это язычнику столетия назад.   
\- Дык князю же.  
\- Потому-то и притащили, что князю. Позорно же. А так с опозданием, да выполнили. Ну и последний притон нечисти сожгли, тоже дело благородное сделали.  
\- Но стонет же жутко.   
\- Это да. Аж кровь в жилах стынет.  
\- Слышь.  
\- Че?  
\- Тебе рыдания не слышатся, не?  
\- Да кончай ты брехать. Нечисть мертвых поминать не умеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для фандома Ассорти (дайри).


End file.
